BY THE HONOR OF THE BLADE
by APOR
Summary: Poor Katsushiro had lost his memory,now that he is back in Kanna village, will he be an ally or a foe? Kirara had realized that Katsushiro is the one that she love.Does she have a chance to mend a broken heart? Just read it and enjoy!
1. chapter 1: Burning Soul

**BY THE HONOR OF THE BLADE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own samurai 7  
**

**Chapter 1: BURNING SOUL**

Sun rises at the village of Kanna once again. The farmers are on their way going to the rice fields while singing their favorite harvest song"Bahay Kubo". A farmer named "Rikichi" was walking together with his wife Sanae and his son Gorobei, that was named after Gorobei of the seven who tried to save Kanna from the bloodlust of the fierce Nobuseris and outlaws.

"It has been six years now! Right Sanae?" Rikichi exclaimed.

"Looks like the people are starting to forget of it now,Is this the price that a samurai must have?" Sanae explained with a sigh.

They continued their walk as they heard a yell from the other part of the way.

"Hey…Rikichi! How is Gorobei doing?" the girl uttered with a puff.

"Oh! It's you Komachi, you haven't changed a lot! You're still a kid." Rikichi said laughing.

Komachi's face flustered then turned red. Rikichi and his family laughed a lot as Komachi

does, so Komachi with the humorous atmosphere laughs too.

"By the way Komachi! How does you're older sister Kirara-dono doing?"asked by Rikichi with the feelings of sympathy. Komachi's face suddenly become full of sadness and stoic expression. Sanae suddenly interrupts and said" Maybe Kirara still waits for him"

Komachi, not knowing herself felt a drop of tears in her wrist coming from her eyes.

"I really worry about Nee…chan…I … I-I cannot see her laughed or smiled since that day." said Komachi. The group did not dare to speak a word till they got to the rice fields. At the rice fields, they saw a crowd of farmers at a distance. Komachi's face suddenly became lively and dropped the basket of rice ball at the middle of the way just to go to the man of the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile… Kirara is outside the firefly house that was constructed along the river at the village of Kanna. The firefly house was owned by Shichiroji of the seven and his wife Yukino. They considered Kanna as the best place to construct their inn for it has been a major tourist spot in the whole region after the famous "Capital" had been destroyed.

"Kirara! Ki-Kirara-dono!" Yukino called. Kirara didn't notice that Yukino had called her for several times and answered, "Hai?"

"You are always like that Kirara-kun, what's the problem? Is there anything that bothers you?"

Kirara nodded and said "I am just relieving my grief feelings for the samurais that had risked their lives and purifying myself with this water."

"Oh! My dear Kirara. Can you let go of the past and live for yourself. Do you think, they could live happily in the afterlife if they saw you in such a situation like that?" Yukino replied with concern that can be traced in her face.

"It is not like that! The one who lives are beyond the reach of the dead. "Kirara said not knowing that her voice is getting louder and then continued "Why did they leave without proper thanks from us! Their bravery ,courage…I…I-I..!" suddenly, Kirara cannot continue and just cried.

"Oh! Dear Kirara, just cry here in my lap and release all of the sadness in your heart. Do…do not forget that I am always here to comfort you." Lady Yukino said to ease the pain that Kirara has within.

* * *

At last, after the long work of the farmers at the field, the bed of darkness with the luminous light of the moon embraced the village of Kanna once again. The farmers are in their own homes now while Kirara is heading to their home. After Kirara had reached their doorway, Komachi yelled at her as if Kikuchiyo of the seven that deals great affection with her little sister was still alive. After Kirara had thought of it, she only sighed and continues to go on. Kirara greeted her grandmother while a kind of something struck her body and froze her in an instant. She cannot deny that she saw him again, the brown hair that sways with the wind and the robe that for somewhat faded it's color away.

"Kanbei-sama" she shouted.

"Nice seeing you fine, Kirara-dono." Kanbei replied.

Komachi was very happy seeing her older sister that for a very long time didn't smiled, smiled.

"Where will you spend your stay, Kanbei-sama?"Kirara asked.

"You're little sister Komachi asked me to stay here, so does your grandmother too…"Kanbei replied with a little bit of sadness

"What troubles you, oh samurai-sama?" grandmother asked.

"Do not call me like that! I am no longer a samurai since I had given my sword to my student…I am just a wanderer, living and going on where my destiny had told me to go."Kanbei said furiously.

That moment reminds Kirara of something. Through the years that had passed, her confusion was vanquished and realized that it was not Kanbei that she loved, that it was only a result of impression, that it was Katsushiro Okamoto that she wants to be with, that it was him she loved. While these thoughts ran inside Kirara, she whispered in the air "Katsushiro! Where are you now?" at an instance Kirara cried.

* * *

At a faraway place called "waste", where justice remains unseen and outlaws together with the nobuseris live, a young man stood unbeaten, continued to slash with his katana without a mark or any sign of mercy.

"P-P…please..L-let me live" said by an outlaw with a strange voice. But the young man seems to didn't heard of it. The unbeaten young man holds the head of the outlaw and slowly pierces its chest by his katana and then made an upright slash. Blood pours everywhere.

The unbeatable young man has a green hair and has an onyx eyes. The outlaw asked before it's death "w-what..is..yo..yourgh..na..nam?" the young man answered " Death". While hearing this, the dying outlaw lost its life. Death, the name that when heard let people to froze for an instant. There are some rumors in the lower cities that Death is somewhat involved at the war with the capital, that Death is in any place where shadows are, killing people for an instant but painfully.

* * *

At a wagon:

"Oh! So you are awake now" a man said and then continued "my sister found you wounded beside the river."

The wounded man has a green hair with a ponytail and has an onyx eyes. The man seemed shocked and confused. The man looks helpless and has a serious wound but looks like a good person.

"I am Apor and this is my sister Sakura who had helped you in the river, we are traveling merchants "said by Apor.

"By the way! What is your name then?"

"I…I-I.. am…"said by the wounded man and continued "what is my name?""

The two merchants suddenly looks at each other and go outside the moving wagon then walked. When they are out of earshot, Apor said "Are you sure we could trust that man?"

"But he is so helpless, that…!" Sakura murmured with concern to the man that she had rescued.

"He has a sword, what if he is an outlaw and would later kill us!"

They both argued about that matter and agreed that if something seems not to be normal, they would immediately leave that man. The sword of the man would be taken under the care of Sakura.

One week had passed and the man had already healed his wounds. The merchants called the man "Kira" for the man always said that name in his dreams.

The birds are chirping as the sun touches their wagon. The air gently sways around giving life to everywhere. A new day with a good atmosphere is properly disseminated.

"Good morning Sakura"

"Good morning too..Kira" Sakura replied to him.

Kira suddenly became serious at that moment. "Is there something wrong Kira?"

"I do not know on how to show my thanks by helping me, even if you don't know me, you cared for me!" Kira said while tears in his eyes are starting to fall.

"You do not need to thank us, it seems that if anyone saw such situations like that, they would rather do the same" Sakura nodded.

"Ah! By the way, I have something to show you!"

"What is it?"

"Just follow and trust me!"

Sakura and Kira went to the compartment of one of the wagons. She gave him a thing wrapped in cloth.

"What is this?"

"It is a sword that lied beside you when I saw you along the river Kira!" Sakura said as she looks at him.

"This is some kind of a puzzle in my mind, but maybe, I could recover my lost memories through this sword! Thanks Sakura!

Sakura's face suddenly becomes red so she nodded. A few moments later, the group of wagons of the two merchants stops as a group of outlaw blocked their way. An outlaw gave Kira a strong punch in the stomach that made him laid on the ground. The two merchants together with their workers were so afraid of them. The outlaw's leader grabs the hand of Sakura and said "kill them all and get everything that you want!" some of the wagons are burning while some workers are already dead. As Kira saw what was all happening, he felt that some of his nerves are telling him not to just sit and watch. With so much tension, Kira felt that some kind of a demon had possessed him and suddenly, he felt a cold thing in his hand, it is a sword, the sword that was given to him by Sakura a while ago.

"Hey! Kira, are you alright?"Sakura asked. Kira suddenly woke up from his deep sleep and uttered "thanks God it was only a dream" while Sakura had heard of it, Sakura told him that it was not a dream, that her brother together with the other workers are dead. Kira comforts Sakura by hugging her. "Everything would be alright"he said. An hour later, Sakura stopped crying. Kira asked Sakura on how are the outlaws had disappeared. "You killed them all" she said with the feelings of grief and acceptance about what had happened. Kira was struck when he heard this and tried to recall what had happened. He only remembered about the sword so Sakura told him that he became as fast as the wind and hard to be seen, that only shadows of him could be recognized as the outlaws fall on the ground one after another.

* * *

"Nee…chan! Nee…chan! Did you sleep enough last night?" Komachi asked in a manner that her Sis would lose all the sadness in her heart. "Don't worry about me Komachi! I am fine now!" Kirara said as she goes to the river and saw Kanbei in meditation. Kirara goes away to undisturbed the former samurai and as a kind of respect. "No! Don't leave, do not worry, I had already finished my morning meditation "Kanbei said. Because of this, Kirara goes along the river and asked "I…K-Kat…?"

"Katsushiro Okamoto?" Kanbei asked that question to the former mikumari. "Hai!"Kirara uttered.

"Hmmmmmm…I have no idea where he was but I had heard some rumors that he had finally grown up and became a true samurai."

Kirara smiled a bit when she had heard that Katsushiro had really grown enough. Kirara continues to think about him while she heard Komachi calling her "Née…chan! Our grandmother is calling for you." "Ok! I will be right there for a moment"Kirara replied

Kirara, Komachi and their grandmother went to the newly built town hall. The crowd became attentive as the elder of the village spoke! "The daughter of the emperor in the west region would come to our village and is willing to help our village prosper; they have also heard about the rice from our village and are willing to buy them with a very reasonable price!" All was very shocked as they heard the news, the elder continued his message and said" please treat them nicely and kindly!"The meeting ends and some of the villagers are planning on how to welcome such a great personality. Kirara and the other ladies gathered together and had planned to decorate the place while some of the men are doing their field works. The night slowly embraced again the village while many of the villagers could not wait for tomorrow to come. Kirara felt something instinctively that there would be something different tomorrow morning so she could not sleep.

* * *

Sakura called and said "we are now here Kira".

Kira woke up in his sleep and welcome a new day with Sakura then looked outside. He saw a very beautiful view and felt that he is somewhat welcome to that place.

Sakura said again "we are now here" "At the village of Kanna"


	2. chapter 2: Rotten Heart

**BY THE HONOR OF THE BLADE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own samurai 7.**

**Chapter 2: ROTTEN HEART**

"We are now here" "At the village of Kanna"

* * *

_I am just roaming around, walking on where my feet told me to go. Where am I? Why I am here? What is the cause? I can see at a distance, a figure of I do not know what. I somewhat walked closer to it, closer…closer…closer…then stop! I suddenly think of myself "Why did I stop?"A part of my brain told me "because you need to!" "Why do I need it?"_

_Why..._

_Why..._

_Why..._

_Wait! I can see the figure now more clearly! It is a man, maybe I can ask him where am I! Walking… walking… walking then started to jog then turned running. Stop! Why did I stop again? The figure of a man suddenly turned to her a bit, then turned to face her fully, "Do you feel the scent of battlefield from me now?"_

_"W-what? This moment, I can feel this moment again, the moment where all regrets are…where I am so coward and dare not to speak even a single word"_

_"K-Katsushiro!"_

_She suddenly run to him and tried to hold his hand but the man had disappeared for an instant._

"Katsushiro-sama!"she shouted.

"That dream again!" Kirara whispered.

It is only early in the morning and the sun would probably show itself later on. The breeze from the woods at the side of the hill gently touches the village of Kanna. Kirara, the former mikumari is walking outside that early. She went to the woods while some thoughts are circling in her mind not knowing that she is already in the grave of the four who died for saving their village.

"Kikuchiyo-sama, Gorobei-sama, Kyuzo-sama, Heihachi-sama! This is the sixth anniversary of your heroism, accept this flowers that I have got from the riverside as a kind of showing my gratitude."Kirara knelt solemnly and then prayed.

* * *

"We are now here! At the village of Kanna" Sakura said.

"This place feels strange for me Sakura! Maybe, I will just stay here inside the wagon and take some view at some moments" Kira uttered. The group of wagons continued to go on and had passed over some rivers and rice fields. They continued their journey and saw some farmers that had greeted them nicely. Kira suddenly glare at the window but had felt very ill so he just go inside and then take a rest.

"Hey! Rikichi, we must tell the elder of the village that they are already here" Komachi said excitingly. Hey! Hey! Rikichi, are you alright?"The little girl asked. Rikichi is whispering "Is it Katsushiro-sama?" "What are you blabbering about Rikichi! Let's go!" Komachi grab the hands of Rikichi and then go. That thought ran inside Rikichi and said in a low voice "Maybe it is just because I am hungry, that it is not really the former samurai!" At that moment, he laughed and told Komachi to carefully watch of their steps.

A few minutes later, Komachi and Rikichi had finally reached the village. "Elder! They are here!" "They are finally here!". The villagers had heard about it and look a bit excited. A villager named Manzo is telling his daughter Shino some techniques on how they can have a big catch, in other words, he is telling Shino to marry one of the servants at the merchant's group.

The group of wagons had finally reached its destination. Sakura and one of her servants got out of the wagon and then entered the town hall.

"You are probably Lord Sakura, the daughter of the west emperor" The elder said in a very lowly manner.

"We will stay here in this village for some days and will assess its potentials" Sakura said with a firm voice.

"No doubt, you are the daughter of the emperor from the West, you can all stay at our village for as long as you wanted to!"

"Thanks" Sakura replied.

* * *

Inside the firefly house:

Both Yukino and Shichiroji are busy doing some works at their inn. Kirara and Kanbei saw that the couple is running out of time, so they had decided to help. This day would probably be a very busy day for them because the merchant's group would be staying at their inn for days.

"Oh! I cannot believe, it is like a dream that they will spend their stay at our inn, right Shichiroji?" Yukino said.

"My! You are such a pretty lady whenever you are acting like that." Shichiroji flattered then continued "I maybe the luckiest man in the whole world since I had married you."

Kirara heard the conversation of Shichiroji and Yukino then think of Katsushiro. She is wondering if she and Katsushiro could be like that someday even if she knew that it is only a one out of ten possibility or even nothing at all. Many hours had passed and at last, all the preparations are ready.

"Nee…chan! Nee…chan!" Komachi shouted.

"What is it Komachi?" Kirara asked.

"Our grandmother knew that you are all so tired so she has told me to bring this rice balls to you."

"Looks like it is time to take a break after the many hours of work, thanks Komachi" Shichiroji said while eating a bunch of rice balls in his mouth at a time and grabbing more. The group just laughed at Shichiroji and then eats later on.

"This is great!" Kanbei said.

"If you like, you can eat more!" Komachi replied to the former samurai.

"It seems that we must continue this later" Shichiroji uttered.

"After you have almost eaten all of it, you did not like it?" Yukino asked.

"No! They are here, our visitors are coming."

* * *

"Oh! Lord Sakura, welcome at our inn" Yukino said, welcoming the visitors at their inn.

"Just call me Sakura, it is enough!"

"Ah! Ok, well then, Sakura-dono, let me tour you to our inn. While they are in a tour, Sakura saw a very beautiful lady and asked her name.

"I-I…am Kirara" "What a beautiful name you have, it is just like you." Kirara's face blush a little then gave Sakura a nice "Thanks". Sakura remembered her friend's name that sounds a little like Kirara so she told Kirara to go with her. They are going to the place where Sakura left Kira. She tells a lot about him and it all seems to be a nice one. At last, they have finally reached the place where Kira rest.

Sakura said" Maybe he is bored staying a lot here, by the way, I want you to meet my friend Kira" the door slowly opened, Kirara felt so ill, she did not know why but she felt that it is somewhat important. The door was finally opened, Kirara looked inside and suddenly, her eyes widened and confused at what she had seen, no one is inside.

"Oh! No, where is Kira!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Maybe, he is with the villagers" Kirara said to comfort Sakura.

"Ya! You may be right; we are so welcome so I guess that they had invited Kira to go with them." Sakura, together with Kirara are returning to the inn. While walking, Kirara felt that there is something important that she had to deal with, that Kira is somewhat special and aside from that, she feels more but did not know what really it is. They had already reached the inn and for a short time, they felt that they are like with each other for a very long time. They had talked about their own lives and sometimes had a girl talk.

"By the way, Kirara! What is the feeling when you are in love?" Kirara was shocked not knowing that someone would ask her that kind of question. Kirara seemed not to answer but when she had saw Sakura eagerly glaring at her response, Kirara sighed and answered "I cannot express it by words, you will only feel it."

Sakura suddenly smiled and said "Maybe, I am in love with Kira!" Kirara felt a little bit of envy to Sakura, for her love one was only near. The memories of Katsushiro embraced Kirara once again.

* * *

"Ah! Damn it, because of just a cute rabbit, I am lost in these woods" Kira shouted, knowing that no one could hear him. The night is nearly approaching so Kira is eagerly trying to find out a way. While he is trying to find a way out, he heard a scream from nearby, his skin was so cold to touch and his forehead is perspiring so much. Kira had walked slowly but suddenly stepped on a stick. The stick had produced a sound that made him ran as fast as he could. He is so fast that he did not noticed some vines that hit him. Kira saw an opening of the woods and then run towards it but suddenly lost its balance and hit a rock by his head that made him in a deep sleep.

_Where am I? Why am I here? Who am I really? Walking…walking…stops a little then walks again. Kira suddenly saw a man in a red coat and has a golden hair that asked him "Who are you?" "I am Kira" "No, you are not!" the man said while slowly disappearing. Kira continued to walked again and saw a strange entertainer "Hey kid, yes it is you, come and let's have some fun." "Have some fun? For what? Sorry I don't need to!" The entertainer mocked Kira that made him to agree with him. Shoot me in the head…shoot! Kira suddenly remembered something that made his head ache so much and made him knelt on the floor. After he had recovered, he continued to walk and noticed that he is running, running to the extent that he needs to stop and then breathe. "Why did you stop?" a strange machine-samurai had hold his hand and made him run again, "why do we need to run?"Asked by Kira. "It is your entire fault" "What? My fault? Kira uttered. "If you are doing your duty, this would not happen." The machine-samurai was very fast that he could not see him for a moment. He continued to walked again and asked a man sitting at a distance and smiling at him "who are you?" "Do not be so rude kid! Eat some rice!" Kira ate the rice and said that it is good, while saying this, the man disappeared and another man had appeared. "Who are you?"Kira asked that question again. "I am you!" the man that looks like a samurai answered. The samurai turned around and started to walk away so Kira tried to go with him and asked "What is your name?" the samurai stopped from walking, turned to him and would probably answer but suddenly…_

"Oh! Where I am?" Kira said while trying to recall what had happened and knew that it was only a dream. He stands and cleaned his shirt by his hands and suddenly looked at his back and saw five swords that were placed on the top of the graves. Even if he did not know why, he suddenly knelt and prayed.

* * *

Sakura was very worried about Kira for the villagers had told her that they did not know him nor seen him. Sakura asked the help of the villagers, they seemed to be doing their best just to find out Kira. Kanbei together with Shichiroji had promised to bring him back to the village alive. Kirara felt that she must not just watch, something is telling her that she need to…and said "I will help" "It is dangerous for a lady like you to go outside at this time" Kanbei replied. "B…But!" Kirara is not finished at her statement but the former samurais had left already.

After Kirara had realized that the former samurais are right, she only takes a walk at the village. While walking, she saw a very beautiful rabbit and tried to follow it but it is so fast that it disappeared at an instant. Kirara knew that she was near at the graves of the four who saved their village after she had tried to chase that damn rabbit so she had decided to visit the graves again. It is not usual to Kirara to visit the graves twice, in only one day so she felt something special at this time. While she is near at the opening, she noticed that she is not alone, that there is a man praying at the graves. "But…who is it?" she whispered, she observed the man beside the tree sincerely. Kirara was struck that maybe, she knew that man and suddenly thinks of many probabilities. After she had observed the man, she is now sure that it was Katsushiro, she was so amazed, not knowing that she had produced a sound. Kira suddenly stopped from praying and shouted in a clear manner "Who is that? I know that someone is hiding there! Show yourself!" Kirara had revealed herself, she was so beautiful, the moon had glared at her giving its beautiful light. The leaves at the trees that are hit by the cool breeze produce a wonderful sound. The two suddenly looks at each other for a while that seems very long; silence is embracing them both as Kirara breaks it and exclaimed "Katsushiro-sama!" Kirara's tears are starting to fall while Kira stated "Sorry miss! Do I know you?".


	3. chapter 3: Mingling Emotions

**BY THE HONOR OF THE BLADE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own samurai 7.**

**Chapter 3: MINGLING EMOTIONS**

The night was calm, her heart was not in its normal state, in fact it was beating faster. As time passes by, her barrier seems to be in its melting kind, allowing

Kirara's tears to pass through. Her mind in its calm condition was greatly affected by the feelings of her heart, letting it to be confused and shattered. The

heart of a lady that was soaked in regrets is like a moaning drop of water full of agony. She could not bear the pain that was hiding in her smile full of grief

anymore. By allowing her guards off, she cried and called his name, hoping for even a single reply. Even she had knew that he would reply with a very

unwelcoming greet, Kirara was shocked, not knowing that Katsushiro could deny her.

"Sorry miss, do I know you?"

The time had seemed to be felt by Kirara from within. It is like a prison, full of sufferings that is hard to escape from, only tears could be expressed by her.

Kira saw the lady that was crying in front of him and could not withstand it, he was confused and in a slightly panic condition on how to ease the pain, the

beautiful lady had. While Kira is in such a situation, he had seen a glare of something beside the lady, probably a beast. Kira unsheathed his sword and had

told the lady to watch out but seemed to be frozen. A threatening roar and a sound of a running beast from the woods had followed. He knew that the lady

is out of her mind so he only relied in his own. Suddenly, a wolf with a very sharp fang with about one meter long and half meter tall had jumped towards the

lady. Kira, not knowing himself, became very fast and dexterous that enables him to block the attack of a beast and even killed it with just a single slash.

Kirara suddenly become conscious and had turned back into reality, she saw him holding her hand, looking in her eyes directly and said "I told you before, I

will never let go of this hand again". The time seemed stopped, the breeze had visited them again giving its cold embrace, they are looking with each others

eyes with just a plain emotion that could be traced on their face as Kira breaks it, slowly letting go of her hand and said "I...I'm sorry! I really did not know

where did I got that line". Kirara suddenly put her fingers on the lips of the man she once knew as Katsushiro to stop him for giving his apologies in which he

must not. "Maybe, you are cold right now! You could take a rest at our house" Kirara offered. Even Kira knew that Sakura was maybe worried for him, he

just agreed to go with the lady and had decided to go back early in the morning for he was so exhausted.

* * *

It was already 4:00 in the morning and Sakura had realized many things. She did not even take a sleep for she was very worried "Is this all fate" she

whispered solemnly. While these thoughts are shattering the emotions of her, the two samurais (Shichiroji and Kanbei) had already returned to the inn.

Sakura immediately asked the samurais about Kira. Shichiroji suddenly get a hold in his pocket as if getting something and said "We have seen this in the

forest". The samurai had showed Sakura a blood-stained cloth. Sakura could not be mistaken; it was the cloth, the cloth that she had used to wrap the

sword of Kira. The miserable young lady had suddenly lost its mind, making her laid on the ground, only tears that runs through her eyes could be her

response to the ones that had tried to calm her.

"Is this the pain that I must struggle?" Sakura said while cursing herself and losing her control.

"It is the matter of who dies first" Kanbei explained.

The two samurais have no choice but to leave that lady alone in its mourned. They had already departed from each other to take a rest. Kanbei would

probably go to his room at the mikumari residence. While he is on the way going to his room, he saw a light of a candle that passes through the slit of a

slightly open door at the room of Kirara. Kanbei had carefully taken a look at it to undisturbed the former water priestess in its sleep. He saw Kirara sitting

beside her bed, hands above her hips and great affection that could be traced on her face while looking at the person that sleeps in front of her.

"What! Could it be..." Kanbei exclaimed in a manner that no one could hear him. After he knew that the man is Katsushiro, he continued to go in his room and take a rest with a bit of smile that could be traced on his face.

Kirara is eagerly looking at the face of Katsushiro and had noticed that nothing had really changed at all, that he still looks like a child that needs the warmth

of its mother when asleep. Kirara had seen a sudden tear that fall from the eyes of Katsunoji and had wiped it by her palm. She had felt the heat of the

cheeks of him and tried to hold it for a moment that made her felt more alive. Kirara had got another futon and had placed it beside Katsushiro with a

distance as a kind of respect. She had blown the candle and smiled a bit then takes her sleep.

* * *

It was already late in the morning, the whole house of the mikumari residence puffs out a very great aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Hmmm...Hmmmm...I bet that he would like this one" Komachi said boldly while tasting a portion of soup at her finger tips.

"Hush! Komachi, he needs a sleep" Kirara said to warn Komachi

"You know! Nee...chan, I could not remember the last time that you had prepared such a great meal like this" Komachi said and then continued "Nee...chan likes Katsunoji!"

Kirara's face was so easy to be read that it reddened at a moment. She could not deny it, for the man that she had waited for years is now spending a stay

at their house. Kirara just faced Komachi and gave her a wonderful smile; both of the sisters had glared at each other and hushed their silent laugh. They are

busy doing their works at the kitchen so they did not notice that their grandmother together with Kanbei is watching them from a distance.

"It has been a long time since I had last saw her like that" granny uttered.

"At least, she already knows her own feelings now" Kanbei replied.

Few moments had passed and at last, the meal is ready to be served. Kira had slowly waked up from the futon while rubbing his eyes. He had smelled

something that was very pleasant to his nose and went outside of the room. He saw Kirara and remembered what had happened last night. He suddenly

gets all his items and packed it up together with the sword for he remembered that there is someone who must be worried for him. While he is on his way

out of the house, Komachi had held his hand and gave him a toothy grin smile.

"Nee...chan had dealt a great effort for this meal so don't tell me that you would just go away without even tasting it!" Komachi said, giving him a piece of her mind.

"Komachi, no! If it pleases him, let him go" Kirara said while trying to hide all her emotions.

Kira could notice the feelings that he had gave to the lady. He stopped for a moment and had decided to join their meal. He silently went to the table and had

eaten his part. He is watching and observing the people around him, he always caught the lady glaring at him but whenever this happened, he pretends that

he did not saw it.

"By the way Katsushiro, how is your training in these past few years?" Kanbei asked to his old student.

Silence is the answer that had been replied to Kanbei-san so he had repeated his question again. Kira was looking around and had noticed that they are all glaring at him.

"Hmmmm...! Is there any problem?" Kira asked.

"Oh! Poor one, is there something wrong that had happened to you in your years of journey, Katsushiro?" granny had asked to him.

"Ah! I'm sorry, maybe you are only mistaken, I am not Katsushiro for my name is Kira".

All was shocked about what had they heard, Kirara suddenly think of what had happened last night and had recalled his question to her "Sorry miss, do I

know you?". Kirara's heart is now in such pain and grief for the man she loved. Suddenly, Kirara could not hide her feelings anymore; she cried and shouts his

name. She had tried to tell him all the stories about their journeys and wars together but seemed to be in no effect. Kira's mind could not absorb all the facts

that were insisted to him by Kirara, his head aches so much that made him laid on the table and devastate some unfinished meals. A sudden tear had fallen

from his eyes but did not really know why, he could not take it anymore, he needs to escape from this situation but it seemed that his body is somewhat

froze on where it is placed. Kira suddenly felt a kind of comfort, he had collapsed.

* * *

Sakura is now at the mikumari residence. They are in front of a tiny lit candle, silently looking at each other but seemed to be in an understanding. Sakura

glares at Kirara, giving her a smile that has a feeling of sadness deep inside, she was smiling at her while tears are falling from her eyes down to her cheeks

giving its natural essence to ease pain.

"Sakura-dono, I-I..." Kirara is making her statement but lady Sakura did not allow her to continue and said "No! Do not ask for apologies, I had already understood it right now!"

They both looked at each other's eyes, as if telepathically communicating with each other.

"We must go now!" Sakura said with a trace of loneliness at her voice.

"B...but!" Kirara exclaimed.

"This is the place where he belonged, I must learn on how to accept it, I have realized this when Kira was lost at that time, no! I mean Katsushiro Okamoto, I could not forget that I have met such a great person like him, since we had already finished all of our transactions at your village, we could go now and this is it, goodbye!"

The wind had strongly blown its grief; the clouds seemed to lose its strength allowing them to release the pain and cry, probably a storm. The group of

wagons is now leaving the village of Kanna, it is very cold that it penetrates from within.

* * *

There is a rumbling sound from the outside, the thunder and lightning seemed to be on showing their wrath. The poor Katsushiro had woke up from the futon

again and had seen Kirara outside of the room.

"They had left already, Sakura had left this village" Kirara said to him. Katsushiro could not believe at what he had heard, it is like the end of time for him. He

had blamed Kirara for what had happened, grab her shoulders and let her speak but only tears had come out from her and was so speechless. Kirara did not

resist him for she was also blaming herself. Katsushiro could not dare to hurt a lady that was so defenseless so he just takes a distance and asked Kirara's

apology.

"No! You must not ask for my apology, you are right, it is all my fault" Kirara said while slowly removing the tears on her eyes. Katsushiro tried to calm

himself and looked at Kirara. He had realized that he could not blame her for this is no one's fault. He had observed the house for a moment and saw a letter

that was placed at the hands of her.

"Sakura had made this letter while you are asleep" Kirara said to him. Katsushiro get the letter of Sakura for him and slowly unfolded it but has no enough

strength to read it so he asked the help of Kirara to read it for him.

Dear Kira/Katsushiro:

I have realized that every people in this world has their own place to be with and that it is not me who is destined to be with you. I have realized this from the very beginning. Since the day that I had met you wounded at the river, I already knew that this day would probably come. Please... do not blame anyone for this, it is my own decision and not by someone, goodbye, dear friend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sincerely yours,

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________Sakura Proudmore

After Kirara had read the letter, Katsushiro smiled a bit and said "Goodbye my friend, I wish you luck!" suddenly, a tear had rolled upon Katsushiro's eyes.


End file.
